customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
บาร์นี่ พากย์ไทย ตอนที่
บาร์นี่ พากย์ไทย ตอนที่ is the Thai dubbed version of Barney & Friends. It began airing in 1993. It is shown in many Thai-speaking countries, and in the PBS Kids Sprout's On-Demand service. Opening Titles Episode List Season 1 # ราชินีแห่งการสร้างความเชื่อ # ครอบครัวของฉันเหมาะกับฉัน # เล่นปลอดภัย # กระโดดไปมัน! # กินดื่มและสุขภาพ! # สี่วันซีซั่นส์ # สมบัติของสายรุ้งเครา # ไปสถานที่! # ผลัดกันเป็นเรื่องง่ายที่จะเรียนรู้ # ลงบนฟาร์มของบาร์นีย์ # อะไรเงานั่น? # สุขสันต์วันเกิดบาร์นีย์! # ซุปตัวอักษร # โลกคือบ้านของเรา # แม่ห่าน # ขอเป็นเพื่อน # ฉันเพียงแค่ความรักบัก # เมื่อผมโต # ประสาทสัมผัสทั้งห้า # ปฏิบัติทำให้เพลง # สวัสดีเพื่อนบ้าน! # มาค่าย # บุคคลที่สาดโปรด # คาร์นิวัลของตัวเลขCarnaval de números # El mundo de la música # El doctor Barney # Uff, que día # Hogar dulce hogar # Hola México # Todos son especiales Season 2 # El otoño # ??? # ¿Puedo ayudarte? # Rojo, azul y círculos # Honk, honk, se ha perdido un ganso # ??? # Puedo hacerlo # Adultos por un día # ??? # El cumpleaños de Baby Bop # El circo # Mis juguetes favoritos # El dentista me hace sonreír # ??? # Una aventura de la imaginación # El zoológico alfabético # Diez toneladas de diversión # Una sorpresa muy especial Season 3 # Shawn y los frijoles # Zapatos, zapatos y más zapatos # Hay un lugar para todos # Quisiera ser bombero # De compras para una sorpresa # Ya está el pan # Dos es mejor # Escuela nueva # Adopción # Colaboradores # La mascotas también saben amar # ??? # Hogares para animales # Un día lluvioso # Safari # Trenes # Autos # Barco a la vista # ??? # Aviones Season 4 # El primer día de clases # El carnaval de los niños # Centavos, centavos y más centavos # Es divertido tocar el tambor # Los relojes tic-tac # Esperando al Sr. MacRooney # Construyendo juntos # Es una tradición # Consejos para estar saludable # Juguemos a la pelota # Un misterio diferente # La cacería del oso # Vámos a comer # Arboles magníficos # Diversión y limpieza # Un día de brisa, sin brisa # Todo mezclado # El es mi hermano, ella es mi hermana # Había una vez un estanque # La granja de la abuela Season 5 # ¡Leer es divertido! # Cambiemos de lugar # Seguridad ante todo # Círculo de amigos # Tú eres lo máximo # La banda de Barney # Tienes que probarlo # Colores y más colores # ¡Hola amigos! # Los siete días de la semana # Tesoros escondidos # Una bienvenida real # Dulce como la miel # Lo primero, es lo primero # La visita de la tía Raquel # Los días lluviosos son divertidos # Despacio, que tengo prisa # La importancia del nombre # Un ratón muy especial # Un paquete de amistad Season 6 # Usa tu imaginación # Pequeños insectos # Los abuelos son fantásticos # ¡Hora de almorzar! # Un día soleado, y nevado # El arte es importante # Cinco formas de divertirse # Cuenten conmigo # ¿Quién es quién en el zoológico? # Un cumpleaños muy olé # El ejercicio es excelente # Cepíllate los dientes # Una pequeña Mamá Gansa # Buen trabajo # Hogar, dulce hogar # ¿Cómo crece tu jardín? # Tú puedes hacerlo # Aquí vienen los bomberos # ¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! # Tú eres especial Season 7 # ¡Todos Abordo! # Arriba, Abajo y Alrededor # Buenos Modales # Mascotas # Un Montón de Cajas # Alto, Siga # Rojo, Amarillo y Azul # Juega Haciendo Ejercicio # ¡Toca la Trompeta! # Un Nuevo Amigo # ¡Números! ¡Números! # ¡Adentro y Afuera! # ¡Primavera es Diversión! # Juega con Cuidado # Tres Líneas, Tres Esquinas # Carnaval de Bicicletas # Éste es un día Feliz # ¡Mi Familia y Yo! # Splish! Splash! # La Fantástica Casa de BJ Season 8 # Una fuente de diversión # Dentro y Fuera # Compartir es Genial # Ven Gatito, Gatito # Érase una Vez # ¡Hace Calor! ¡Hace Frío! # Un Perfecto Día Morado # Día y Noche # Toquemos el Piano # Esto es la Amistad # Vamos a Contar # Un Pequeño Gran Día # Un Mundo de Amigos # ¿Quién es tu Vecino? # Cuadros y más Cuadros # Vamos a Pasear # Eso me hace Enojar! # El Cumpleaños de Barney # Que Comience el Espectáculo # Como en Casa, en el Parque Season 9 # ? # ? # Hagamos musica # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # Creciendo fuerte # ? # Tú Poder Contar En Yo # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? # Mis amigos, el doctor y el dentista Season 10 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Formas # Colores # ??? # Audición # ??? # Arté # ??? # ¡Demasiado Dulces! # ??? # Letras # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Compartir # ??? # ??? # Mama Gansa # ??? # ??? # Diferencias # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Season 11 # Pistache # ??? # Las Palabras Mágicas # Basurabot # La Mandona Baby Bop # Campamento en el Parque # Caperoquerita Roja # Toda la Verdad # El viento y el sol # La naturaleza de las cosas # El Chico Nuevo # La Visita del Abuelo # El Gran Jardin de Barney # ¡Escucha! # Perdido y Encontró # Una Maceta de Sol # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ¡Tan Grande Como Barney! # ??? # |??? # ??? # ???] # ??? # ??? # Un Día de Lluvia # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # El Zoológico Musical # ??? Season 12 # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # Los Reacio Dragon: Un Hada Cuento Adventuras Season 13 # Bienvenido Barney: México # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Cast *